


Last Goodbye

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [26]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Pearl (Steven Universe), F/F, Special Interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Representation matters.





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deeply personal fic, so if you read it without reading some of my other fics (especially the rest of the Pride Month 2018 series) then it loses a lot of its impact and meaning, so maybe read the rest of the series first? Most of the fics in this series are pretty short.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Pearl?"

Pearl bit her lip. "You know that Nora Galaxy show?"

Rose did in fact know Nora Galaxy very well. She had watched a few episodes and was somewhat a part of the fandom, since she had first watched it for the queer representation and then continued to watch it because it was a legitimately good show, but most of her knowledge about it came from Pearl. The show was Pearl's special interest, and she often felt the need to ramble on about it at great lengths- and since Rose had a passing interest in the show but didn't know much about it, she was the perfect person to talk to.

She nodded. "That's your special interest, right?"

"Well, it  _was,_ but...I think I've moved on."

Rose smiled, mentally preparing herself for another few months of learning more than she ever wanted or needed to know about some random topic. "What have you moved on to?"

"Well, there's this game called Heartbeat Poetry & Books Group...it's sort of like a visual novel dating sim type game, except one of the characters doesn't have a route, so she becomes aware that she's in a game and starts messing with the script...but...well...I feel bad about leaving the Nora Galaxy fandom."

Rose frowned, leaning forward and putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Why?"

"Well, it's one of the only kids' shows that does a good job at representing queer characters...I sort of feel like if I leave the fandom, I'm leaving the queer community, in a way."

"Well...who are the characters in the the dating sim?"

"Umm...there's the self-aware one, the cute one, the shy one, the weirdo, and the player-"

"And how many of those are girls?"

"Err, all of them except the player-"

"So make the girls date each other. Make it gay. Rub your gay hands all over the fandom."

Pearl nodded. "Now that's a good idea..."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't pick up on the fact that I was very obviously just using Pearl and Rose to project my own internal conflict and that Nora Galaxy is a very obvious substitute for Steven Universe...I'm leaving the fandom, for exactly the reason that Pearl is abandoning Nora Galaxy.  
> And in case you didn't pick up on the (slightly less obvious) fact that Heartbeat Poetry & Books Group is meant to be a metaphor for another franchise name, and that 'a visual novel dating sim type game, except one of the characters doesn't have a route, so she becomes aware that she's in a game and starts messing with the script' is a description of a certain game (yes, I know it's really old by now...I'm a reverse hipster. I like things after they're cool), my new fandom is...drumroll...Doki Doki Literature Club!  
> (For those who are confused, Doki is the Japanese onomatopoeia for heartbeat)


End file.
